Ask the KKNS Cast Members
On this page, you can ask the cast members of Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki (Whispers from the child) questions to learn more about them. Questions Add your questions here, and they will reply back! To Toshio, what is your favorite torture method? Toshio: "" (Translation: My favorites are Shadow Dark, which is where you stab the opponent with a Shadow figure's quills) To Satoko, Why do you like violent and scary stuff? Satoko: "" (Translation: Because I love f***ing Corpse Party and F.E.A.R!) To Shika and Toshio, when Giuseppe Todaro took the toys off you when in the Pokemon Center Tokyo, what did you want do to? Toshio: "" (Translation: I WANTED TO SPLIT HIS D*** HEAD OPEN! SKIN HIM ALIVE! TIE HIM TO A CROSS CARVE "EMPEROR" ON HIS CHEST) Satoko: Why did you marry Garrett Woods if you didn't love him? Shika: "" (Translation: I agree) To Toshio, If you were bullied, what would you do? Toshio: "" (Translation: I know, beat them and tie them to a tree) To Toshio, what is it like living in Japan? Toshio: "" (Translation: It's the best place ever! I can watch violent things all day, read manga, play games, and I can watch Corpse Party: Tortured Souls without getting yelled at, and they are many fun Japan-only games!) Toshio: what is your opinion on vore? To Toshio, how much does your mother swear? Toshio: "" (Translation: Very heavily, about 500 times per year, It's funny, but you get the point) To Toshio, Explain AKIRA Toshio: "" (Translation: It's about 4 boys, one of them gets psychic powers, they get worried, 3 kids and an military guy try to take him back, his girlfriend's worried, he mutates when shot, kills her, and is a god after another child comes from the tubes, and he is now a universe, the end) Toshio: what is your favorite kind of fetish? To Satoko, can you tell me your favorite TF2 class, aswell as the ones who involved trollng Stacie Todaro, and tell me what happened? Satoko: "" (Translation: It was TF2 World Tourament, but all players playing the characters had to be male, so Akira, Kenji, Shinji were allowed to talk, but not the others, the 9 lucky winners would recieve exclusive hats, we played as Japan's Team, we beaten Germany, China, Russia, Scotland, and France, the Italy-UK Team, which was the Todaros beaten South Korea, USA, Canada, Belarus, and Ukraine, we played the RED team, well, Kenji favors the Scout, I favor the Sniper, Sachiko favors the Pyro, Ai favors the Medic, Moriko favors the Spy, Akira favors the Solider, Emiko favors the Engineer, Shinji favors the Heavy, and Setsuko favors the Demoman, the guy, Giuseppe Todaro playing the BLU team's Sniper started thinking why my character was soundng like a girl and spoke Japanese as the teams he beaten were all male player teams like the ones we beaten, then Kenji, decided to hit the guy with a baseball, we hid somewhere the BLU team couldn't find us and I shot them one-by-one, first was Angelo, who was the BLU Scout, second was Giuseppe, who was the said player, third was Giovanni, who was the BLU Pyro, fourth was Pietro, who was the BLU Medic, fifth was Alfredo was the BLU Solider, sixth Augusto was the BLU Heavy, seventh was Angelo was the BLU Demoman, eighth was Dario was the BLU Engineer, andand the final one was Stacie was the BLU Spy, I started throwing urine at the opposite BLU team's Spy, it was funny to hit the Spy, then I kept using Jarate and shooting her teammates by soothing them by singing, then shooting them, and she was the last one standing and we were talking what we should do, then she came up and tried to stab, but I shot her, and we won, the f***ing end) To Toshio, are you ticklish? Toshio: "" (Translation: N-NO! D-DON'T TRY TO TICKLE ME! Do it, I will kill with a katana and p*** on your grave, and you won't find me adorable now!) To Toshio, what is your opinion on Dinosaur King? Toshio: "" (Translation: Japanese version's okay, but the American one, SUCKS!) To Kenji, what was it like being tickled by Giuseppe? Kenji: "" (Translation: It was absolute pain, him moving his fingers up and down my sides and stomach made me laugh so hard tears were coming out my eyes, then he bounded me, starved me, then the end, didn't die though, as I'm still here, the f******d shares the same birthday as me) To Satoko and Toshio, what is your opinion on your genderbent counterparts? Satoko: "" (Translation: Him?, he seems nice, yet my male counterpart does sometimes act violent when his chest it touched, but doesn't mind showing it since the chest isn't a private part in males and doesn't mind wearing boxers or swimming trunks, which is similar, to my breasts, which are sensitive as f***, he also curses as much as a Bad Santa movie, according to his daughter) Toshio: "" (Translation: Oh, her? she's somewhat nice, and is very apology-prone, and she acts as violent as f***!, especially to the male Stacie, man!) To Satoko, what's your opinion on the Polish song "Pokaż Cycki (Show Breasts)"? Satoko: "" (Translation: Whoever the f*** made this song are f***ing perverted creeps!) To Satoko, what's your opinion on Another Giuseppe? Satoko: "" (Translation: I think he is hot, better than his Normal Counterpart, but, he's scrawny as h***, but doesn't eat at KFC, and he's cute) Another Giuseppe: "Uhhhh, Thanks? everyone knows I'm better than Normal Giuseppe, 7-days of the week babes!" To Satoko, when you were 7-years old, where were your parents and you at the time when the Tohoku Earthquake and Tsunami happened? Satoko: "" (Translation: I was in a car, my parents and I were going to drop me off at school, and then it happened, school days were postponed, 3 hours later, my dad died after he lost his footing and died, since that day, I always wear the Japanese flag around my wrist, If only it never happened, I will never see it in same way again, I survived a few earthquakes, and it gave me nightmares when Red Cross, was helping Japan, a kindhearted lady gave me a Japan, or Kiku and Sasuke plush, yes, plush versions of anime characters exist, and a onigiri, to calm me right down, I used them as comfort toys If I thought about the earthquake) To Toshio, what is your opinion on Anti-Japanese WWII cartoons? Toshio: "" (Translation: Please excuse me while I get my katana, Tokio Jokio is the worse, I don't look like that, I know this is during WWII, where America was fighting Japan) To Satoko, Can you give me your opinion and how do you feel about weeaboos and otakus? Satoko: "" (Translation: Weeaboos are f***ing annoying, I got annoyed by 10 of them, pretending to be Japanese, NOPE, I hate every single one, their Japanese is absolute s***!, I like otakus though, me and a few from America spent hours talking about anime, I don't see it as offensive at all! Stacie called me a weeaboo once, even though I'm Japanese) Toshio, are you ticklish? holds ups a sign saying "F*** NO!" Toshio: "" (Translation: For the concern of your safety, stop asking if I'm ticklish, just stop!) Satoko, What is your opinion on Shadow the Hedgehog? Satoko: "" (Translation: Easy! one, he's broody, awesome, cool, and is very cool, BUT, I don't really like the Sonic fanbase, it's filled with vore, furries, anthro, and much, much worse.....) Satoko and Kenji, what did you both do to commerate Japan's victory in the Team Fortress World Competition? Satoko: "" (Translation: Easy! Me and the ones who were involved cosplayed, I cosplayed as Female Sniper, and we cosplayed the respective genders of the characters we used, we gotten hugs, compliments, and it went wrong when I was kissing Kenji, who cosplayed as the Scout, one girl glomped us, which we didn't allow, she started grabbing my breasts, and stalked us, it was horrible, but one from the Chinese team, Wei Chengi, who played as the Heavy during the competition, got the girl'off and helped us both, then we went somewhere to eat, and we met with the Chinese team, they were so nice, but the girl was saying something like "YAOI~!" And other things, really freaked me out) Kenji: "" (Translation: Yeah, horrible yet fun to meet the Chinese team) Satoko, what kind is your Team Fortress 2 copy, and what's the other kinds pros and cons? Satoko: "" (Translation: It's a standalone, Japanese version, my favorite is the standalone, my least favorite is the PlayStation 3, I love Team Fortress 2, but I don't really like the PS3 version, it's filled with bugs, like the Sentry in the air glitch, If an Engineer manages to build one, it's indestructable, and to make it worse, Valve didn't design it! Which was weird, and was never released in Japan, but the Orange Box, which had the game was first, then worldwide after a few certain days, and same with the standalone, the PS3 version was the only Team Fortress 2 port never released in Japan and it was the reason why the tourament banned the PS3 ports of Team Fortress 2, because the game was never released in Japan and the sentry gun glitch, five teams, Brazil, South Africa, India, Lithuania, and Hungary were barred from the tourament after tourament holders and team leaders found the PS3 version with them in the bag, and the sentry gun glitch, used by South Africa, during a deathmatch with Germany's team, the other ports were acceptable enough, and you can switch team, any member caught switching teams will be banned from doing anything and their they will be substituted and removed from all matches) To Ai, how did you and Shinji met on TF2? Ai: "" (Translation: Okay, me and him used to be former members of a TF2 group alongside Satoko and Moriko, the Heavy, whom Shinji used, a Demoman, and a Soldier argued over me, they knew I was a girl, and they kept saying "I need her more than you!" since the other Medic leaved the server, they also said "No! She'll heal me!", Satoko used to be there too, she and Moriko, who played as a Spy, she was getting annoyed with the arguing, and backstabbed the Demoman and Soldier and spared the Heavy, then I healed him, and followed Moriko up to the pillar Satoko was on) To Satoko, what is your opinion on religious Christians who force it on others? Satoko: "" (Translation: I only like Christians when they respect other religions, I'm Shinto, which is one of the most common religions of Japan, so I see things differently, one woman criticised me at Bear Creek, no, Bear Creek is not an anti-Japanese school, they were scared of me, my family line is at 2,692 years old, from 660 BC, to the Jomon, Yayoi, Kofun, Asuka, Nara, Heian, Kamakura, Muromachi, Sengoku, Azuchi-Momoyama, Edo, Meiji, Taisho, Showa, and the current period of Japan, Heisei, they hated what Ryou did, but were too ignorant to realise his true personality, shy and seclusive, for not celebrating Easter, yes, I don't celebrate Easter, but I do celebrate Christmas, unlike most Japanese families, we don't have KFC, just an average traditional Japanese meal, sushi, with chopsticks, and rice, and the highly religious ones criticised me due to my tomboyishness, especially when I was a child, when I was 14, out of school, I wore a Marvel shirt, and blue jeans, my hair was tied back into a bun, that wasn't visible, saying that I should respect what gender God has given me, and dress appropriately, I wasn't into Girly-Girl sissy s*** like Barbie dolls and babyish Baby Born dolls, but, I loved playing with action figures, I did like Halloween, religious people called me a 'heartless servant of Satan' due to me not celebrating Easter or Lent, and I'm sorry, but like I care about Easter or Lent, I just don't care, I apologise to any Christian who is reading this, I just don't celebrate it, Yes? My mom took me to shrines,, they were nice to look at, but some were controversial, I don't hate Christianity, I remember one time when I was 9, I was called a Satanist by this girl while I was an exchange student for an American elementary school, unlike others, I loved it, the people were nice, but they didn't understand my religion, so I taught them basically about it, but this religious girl, she bullied me, she forced Christianity on me, I played Pocket Monsters and bought my 3DS with me, I played Pocket Monsters X and Y, She called me a Satanist for playing the game, she claims anyone who plays Pocket Monsters is a Satanist, I yelled that I was Shinto, but she said I was a Satanist, me and her, her name was Sammy was questioned after school, the school was a Catholic school, I said my religion was Shinto before going home, and the teacher told her that her religion is different than hers) To Toshio, why do you consider the Japanese Todaro Vigintuplets dishonourable? Toshio: "" (Translation: Even though the Japanese aren't allowed to do that anymore, and the Shōwa-era is over, but the reason? Their adoptive father is a disgrace and dishonourable, he became dishonourable, and his Japanese brats are dishonourable, I don't consider anyone else dishonourable, my family was heavily affected by WWII, and it droves us to almost insanity) To Satoko and Toshio, in the Team Terrific 10 alliance, even though you barely see each other due to Toshio's medical experiments and Satoko beating prisoners, do you still play? Satoko: "" (Translation: We are mother and son, of course we do, We play games and toys when we aren't at work) Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes) To Kenji, when Toshio was kidnapped and abducted in Finding Satoko, what was Shika and Satoko's reaction? Kenji: "" (Translation: Toko-chan wouldn't stop crying, she really wanted her son back, Shi-kun, hm, she was grieving, she was screaming "Shako Heir, where at you?") To Satoko, did you ever any meet prisoners of war? Satoko: "" (Translation: Of course, I did, A couple came to out school in 2015, I was 10, I showed them around and they told me stories and they told me stories about World War II, I told them my great-grandfather was a timid yet experienced sniper who was a loving family man) To Satoko, how does Toshio handle misbehaving children in restaurants in America? Satoko: "" (Translation: One time, there was this kid throwing a fit, his exact word were "I want a f***ing cookie!" Toshio got p***ed off, he order every single 23 chocolate cookies, but gave the last three to Ann and Jack, he ate 20 in front of the woman and her bratty whining nuisance because, one, he can't eat that much and he complained his stomach hurt, and two, it looked like he was going to nauseate, he was given a drink and mint sweet to soothe him, there was also one time, we ate at a sushi restaurant in America, there was this kid that was Toshi-kun's age throwing a tantrum, Toshio covered his ears, he had a really hard time eating his sushi, he started whimpering and making that "Nnnn" noise when agitated, I went up to the kid's mom and wrote a note in English, the note said "Your child is upsetting my son, please, Toshio-kun is very sensitive around noise") To Toshio and Satoko. If you were birds, what would you both be? To Satoko. What would you force Samuel the Otter and Another Nicole to watch? To Satoko, do you like the Transformers, if so, what's your favorite side? Satoko: "" (Translation: F*** yeah, And I like the Decepticons, f***ing bada***es, my favorite one is, Starscream) To Satoko, Do you like Autism Speaks? Satoko: "" (Translation: H*** No, let me describe it, This couple found this organization to bring their autistic grandson back from the dead, they make up lies that autism is going to ruin marriages, being a burden, and make parents grieve for a normal child, It's going on for decades, they plan to cure it, the real kick in the a** is that I'm autistic!, Autism is something that needs to be accepted not cured!, They even make up bulls*** lies about it, I HATE THAT COUPLE FOR SETTING UP AUTISM SPEAKS!, They are not helping autistics, they are dehumanizing and demonizing us, which really sucked, screw the line "Cure Autism Now"?!, Cure Autism Now, My A**!, they are making us look like monsters!, I have mid to high functioning! so does Reicheru, and Mei has Asperger's Syndrome! They even hate it and they hate it's pro-cure s***, Screw Autism Speaks) To Satoko, what is your opinion on The Powrrpuff Girls? Satoko: "" (Translation: It's not bad, the anime version, is, meh, it's okay, not a fan of magical girl, I prefer the violent stuff) To Satoko, do you wish to have another child Satoko: "" (Translation: No, not really, I'm happy with Toshio) To Satoko, how come you don't speak English? Satoko: "" (Translation: Since you asked very nicely, I only speak Japanese, I was the first member alongside Toshio-kun to leave Japan to go to America, I thought America liked Japan, not hating, I went there so I know how to speak English, but, my English was very poor, and my family line had a few connections to Japanese imperialism, and multiple connections to the Empire of Japan, during the Meiji Restoration to the end of the empire, which the moral was "Do Not F*** With The United States", I, um, Some Americans were very nice, some of them were quite nasty, saying my entire family should of been killed) To Toshio, did you ever do something hilarious with your Sonic plushies? Toshio: "" (Translation: Yeah, one time, I got Shika to go along, She played as Rouge, Cream, Charmy, our moms done it aswell, I played as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, Sachiko played as Amy, Big, and Knuckles, and my mom played as Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Espio, it was funny, We put it on YouTube, we called it "Making fun of Eggs", where Eggman is trying to teach then about Japanese History, but the class is making rude jokes until Shadow yells "I AM ALL OF ME, B****!", then Rouge kisses him, and when he's away, they throw a party, everyone gets drunk, Shadow and Cream sing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme, the end) To Toshio, does your mom like Call of Duty? Toshio: "" (Translation: She loves it, she loves first-person shooters, I mean, aside from s***ty ones, she will just play any first-person shooter, especially the violent ones with zombies) To Toshio, what was the best Mother's Day present? Toshio: "" (Translation: Hm, one time, Sachiko and me gave mom handmade dolls of the guys from Nazi Zombies, we used old military cloths, fake-fur, some materials, and the dolls were anime-like styled, she loved them) To Satoko, did you ever visit the UK? Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, once in 2012, and in 2015, There was protests by Japanese-kept POWs, Until I finally told them I am not the Emperor of Japan nor Showa Tenno and I am just the head of a very old family) To Satoko, did you parents have any siblings before you? Satoko: "" (Translation: My mom and dad had multiple stillbirths before having me, stillborn baby boy, who died at 27 weeks, in 2000 and a stillborn girl in 2004, then they finally had me, but my dad died in 2011, and since I was the only child, my mom had to make me heiress and the first one to survive into adulthood) To Satoko, your view on Yo-Kai Watch? Satoko: "" (Translation: I like it, but the younger fans are sometimes the biggest fanboys ever, my elementary school banned during the craze because it because children were playing their Yokai Watch 1, Ganso, Honke, and Shunichi on their 3DS consoles instead of doing classwork, and threw tantrums and disrupted class if it wasn't on in Animation Club or if someone was playing any of the Pokemon games and acted like extremists, and my middle school also banned the replica toy watches and their collectable pogs because children were losing their medal pogs and were whining because of it, they even banned bringing any of Yokai Watch-related things in unless it was school supplies, to be honest.....Good, to me, it results in school bullying, kids fighting and attacking people because they don't play it, my son loves it, my mother despises the series, it's not that it's bad, she thinks the idea of turning horrifying monsters into a children's game is "kiddy and wouldn't appeal to Japanese adults", that's why some of their fans call Pokemon fans "old fogeys", And I don't blame my mom, I was bullied by a Yokai Watch brat a year after first game was released when I was in elementary school because I was still playing Pokemon games and I haven't played Yokai Watch yet, he called me a "stupid girl" and I "should not be playing an old fogey's game" and he stomped on my Elfie (Espeon) doll infront of me, and I told him my mom hates it, my mom was stronger than him and told his mom everything, she banned him from playing Yokai Watch for a week, Jibanyan is kinda cute, but I like Pikachu more, but I met some really nice fans that also liked Pokemon) To Reiko, why do you hate Yo-Kai Watch? Reiko: "" (Translation: It's not that I dislike it, some of the fans that were around Satoko-chan's age were f***ing a**holes, they were extreme when they saw someone playing Pokemon, demanding they play Yokai Watch or they will destroy their console, I have seen fans young as 7 throw tantrums because they were no shops selling Yokai Watch medals, I think the game is kiddy and doesn't really appeal to most adults, but they are adult fans in the west, and that's okay with me, I bought my daughter the first 4 games, I told her to skip the openings because I despise that Gera Gera Po s***, she even hates it aswell, So, my review, it tastes like c***, it's bad for you, and can only be appecierated by the 6-12 year old demographic, unless your Mei, she's 15 and loves it) To Satoko what do you think about Unbroken? Satoko: "" (Translation: I really loved it, I knew many POWs that where in Japanese POW camps when I was a little girl, I sympathise with Mr. Zamperini, I like the actors, despite how brutal the guard that was torturing him was, the actor playing him was so cute I could not even take him seriously and loved every minute he was onscreen, I do not deny the cruel treatment done to those poor men, I am usually taught about it by Americans and some friends, I was really happy when I saw this film, my favourite WWII films were either set on the Japanese side or in Japanese POW camps for some reason, Everyone has their skeletons in the closet, when I visited Northern Ireland, the sectarain tensions scare me, the UK behaved like the Japanese Empire during the 19th century and the start of the 20th and if James Connolly was my father, I would, not want to join any military force) To Satoko, what is your opinion on Japanese right-wingers? Satoko: "" (Translation: They p*** me off, they think denying POW treatment during the war was cool when really, I knew people that were there, both Japanese guards and Allied POWs, I can find multiple things wrong with some Nanking photos, but I talked to survivors, but, they were kind and didn't hate me, which was very unusual, Dad even talked to some comfort women before the numbers died out, I really like learning about POW camps, and even the Americans were no angels in WWII, some US soldiers often ended up killing Japanese POWs because they hated the soldiers so much, my father talked to a soldier that showed remorse for killing a 17-year old soldier who was only a First Class Private when he died, the way he done was horrifying, and he showed me a picture of his him before he died, he looked like he was beaten with a baseball bat, and all 10 of his fingers were all broken or snapped in two, I could see his ribs through his tattered clothing, likely they starved him in captivity, he told me he killed him by stabbing him in the throat and many parts of his body, he was stripped of his clothing, was castrated, and has one of his eyes gouged out) To Satoko, how were you when Yokai Watch was banned at your schools? Satoko: "" (Translation: Ah...me? Well, when it was the days it got banned, I was playing with my Levi and Eren plush toys, and during a bring a toy to school, this boy brought a Robonyan doll, and he sang the song when he or another Tough Yokai was summoned, I brought Levi in, and he and another fought over it because he wanted it, I felt sorry for the kid that owned it, and one of the Robonyan's tail fell off, and the attacker was suspended, tomorrow, the principal announced no more Yokai Watch at the school, since I was autistic, my interests were restricted and never got into Yokai Watch unlike many other children my age at the time, and I prefered Attack on Titan, which was kind of One Piece's Yokai Watch, because of how huge and successful it was in Japan when the anime came out, my mother watched every episode, instead of playing Yokai Watch, I would play Attack on Titan on PS Vita) To Satoko, were they any sad moments in the TF2 tournament. Satoko: "" (Translatiom: Yes, The guy that played the Medic for the Russian team, Joseph, died after the game, as soon his character was shot, and he collasped after this, the other team's Spy realised after respawning, his character wasn't moving, and they found him unconscious, he died a day later and the Russian team won, but without their Medic, they faced their defeat after us since Joseph was irreplaceable and his tactics were so beloved by his friends, and the team playing, the Scotland team, the guy that played the Sniper cried for days on end, he believes it was his fault, and we drew picture of him in his Medic cosplay as an angel, Ai was devastated, she got along very well with her fellow Medics, except Pietro) To Satoko, how is Ai at conventions? Satoko: "" (Translation: She is well behaved, but very vulnerable to being abducted, especially in her Medic cosplay, one time, these weebs kidnapped her and since she looks more like a high school girl than a 24-year old, being around 5'1, that's her actual height, she was cosplaying as the Medic, and the kidnappers on kidnap offences, and he forced her to wear a collar and cat ears and dragged her around, almost breaking her neck, in game, she is very vulnerable to being killed and Shinji, the Heavy Weapons Guy accompanies her) To Satoko, where they were filming the Night of the Sun, what were the difficulties faced? Satoko: "" (Translation: The drawn language barrier, Dinh, the star, who was Vietnamese, couldn't read English, and I can write in English, he cannot, he had all his scripts done in the Vietnamese language, and also, the f***ing far-right people, they objected to a Vietnamese man playing an Imperial Japanese Army soldier, even though Dinh speaks perfect Japanese, he just cannot read it) To Toshio, do you hate it when people constantly go on about the medical experiments? Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes, It's annoying, I KNOW how brutal they were, I don't do this because I hate the GBS, I do it because it helps me ease my nightmares, and since my father still haunts me in my dreams every night, he hurt me, I hurt his colleagues) To Satoko, why do you like Loki? Satoko: "" (Translation: I fell in love with him when I saw the film on a computer, Kazuki was a very possesive a**hole and he wouldn't let me see any film that had sex symbol actors in it, which included Loki's actor, Tom Hiddleston, and sometimes, Thor made me blush aswell, I was basically banned from watching any film he was in in an attempt to keep me "faithful", but to control my urges, I downloaded shirtless fanart of Loki on my phone and watched them when I was out without him, and when he found out, he banned me from any Marvel film, I was just your basic average comic book nerd girl, but there is a dark side, I love Loki, but the character represents the husband I never had until I married Kenji-kun) To Satoko, are you aware of any Japanese war atrocities? Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, I watched documentaries, when I was 12, NHK aired a documentary about Unit 731, a Japanese biological warfare unit, and I watch it five times) To Satoko, why did you like Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers growing up? Satoko: "" (Translation: The show wasn't too bad, the animation was good, the plot was a-ok, I loved Marvel growing up and this was one of the only Japanese animation shows on it, I only went as far as a few toys and games) To Toshio, what are your favorite and least favorite Pokémon villains? Toshio: "" (Translation: Well, Akagi is pretty awesome, while my least favorite is G-Cis, and no, It's not because he's a f***ing a**hole in the games, it's because he reminds me way too much of my own father, Kazuki wanted me to be the Samo heir to keep his line continuing) To Shinji, was Ai devastated when Augusto murdered Joseph? Shinji: "" (Translation: Absolutely, she referred her fellow Medics minus Pietro as her older brothers in an affectionate way, when she found out that Augusto murdered him when they annonced they found arsenic based poison, she went on a fit of rage using the Crusader's Crossbow and the Vita-Saw, killing everyone except the Sniper, Spy, and Soldier, I'll never forget that soft spokem and timid woman screaming at the top of her voice and going on a virtual killing rampage, and the Medic is a rather weak class and needs to stay near teammates, Augusto was later turned in and tried for the murder of Joseph Sakakov, this further damaged their reputation, Augusto was denied and relived of his MVP of the Italy-UK team title) Satoko: "" (Translation: When she stopped, she collasped in tears and she was grieving, even when she won the MVP award) To Toshio, why are you fascinated with human experimentation?, I find it a cause of concern. Toshio: "" (Translation: It just fascinates me on what humans did to eachother, germ warfare, surgery without anesthesia, I know it's absolutely disgusting, but, I can't stop reading into it.....) Category:Ask Pages